Help Me Fix You
by Dru-girl
Summary: EVERYTHING is wrong! Family should be love filled and everyone cares about each other NOT abusive! I let my cheeks be covered in tears, this is the only place where I can let them fall and not worry about being weak or about being judged. I don't have to worry about tomorrow's beating or about how much worse it'll be, here I can just cry. Warning there are abusive scenes.
1. Chapter 1

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was my father, knife in hand covered in blood, my blood to be exact. The look in his eyes was pure evil. He leaned down by my ear.

"No one will know about this right baby girl? You wouldn't tell on your dear old father, because if you do... this will have seemed like nothing to what I could do!" I keep my eyes down so he can't see the true terror in them. I hear my mom's car pull into the drive way. "Not one word you understand me Clarissa! Not one word." He walked out of my room to get rid of the knife. This always happened, always happened when my mom was away and when my brother Jon was out with his friends; Sebastian, Jace and Alec. They knew nothing of what went on when they would leave me alone with my horrible father. They never saw the cuts, the burns, the bruises... I limp to the bathroom to survey the damage of yet another beating. I lock the door behind me when I enter the bathroom and lift the end of my shirt up high enough to see the marks. I looked in the mirror. A gasp escapes my mouth as I saw my back and sides, covered... covered in burns, cuts new and old, and the purple and blue bruises that covered me. My hands roam over the open wounds coming away bloody. I look at myself in the mirror with disgust. Ugly was the only word that came to mind. Every scar was a horrid memory, a living nightmare. But when I wake up they don't go away they continue getting worse and worse each day they continue as if nothing is wrong. But EVERYTHING is wrong! Family should be love fulled and everyone cares about each other NOT abusive! I let my cheeks be covered in tears, this is the only place where I can let them fall and not worry about being weak or about being judged. I don't have to worry about tomorrow's beating or about how much worse it'll be, here I can just cry. I start to wash of the blood and bandage the cuts, it's routine for me now. I stay in the bathroom till my eyes don't look red and puffy anymore. When i finally do walk out of the bathroom I walk into my older brother Jon, I see his friends behind him apparently they are staying for dinner tonight.

"Sorry..." I say not meeting any of their eyes. I can tell Jon knows something is wrong with me because i won't look at him. He grabs my arm and I flinch away. He notices and asks looking me in the eye.

"What's wrong Clary?"

"Nothing..." I trail off not wanting to talk to any of them; I get out of his grip and practically run to my room. When I faintly hear Jon say

"Must be boy troubles..." I slam my door and lean against it after I locked it. I shake my head if only... if only it were normal teenage girl drama... I sob and slide down the door to the floor my head in my hands. I hear my mom yell that dinner was ready but i don't move from my spot. I don't want to wake up tomorrow... i don't want to live in pain anymore... I can't take it anymore. Tonight might be the night I do it. I think about it, do I want to die? No I don't but wouldn't it be better than what's going on now? I stand up and walk over to my desk and get my phone, I call the one person I can trust. I call Simon, my best friend, who knows only a basis of my home issues.

"Hello?" he says on the 3rd ring

"Simon... I... I need you please... please come quick." I say with a breaking voice.

"I'll be there in 2 minuets." I hear the door to his house slam shut through the phone "Clary stay on the phone with me-" I hear my door shake , someone is tring to get in...

"Clary open the door NOW!" I hear him... my father yell through the door. I start to shake with fear and move next to my bed.

"Simon! Please hurry-" my door bursts open before I can finish what I was going to say. I hid the phone on the floor next to my bed. I didn't end the call.

"I thought I TOLD you NOT to tell anyone!" My father says walking into my room, closing the door behind him locking it. Oh no... I thought

"I didn't I swear I didn't." I say backing away from him.

"You must have because Jonathan, your brother, he knows something is wrong he wouldn't be able to tell if you kept your mouth shut!" he says yelling.

"I swear I didn-" he punched me and I fell back onto my bed

"I told you, I warned you! I warned you not to tell. I told you if you did things would get much worse for you my dear Clarissa." He took out a gun and walked toward me. I scooted back away from him, he grabbed my hair I start to scream and kick out at him he puts the gun to my head. Tears fall down my cheeks. "You know I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this until later but you've forced my hand Clarissa." he undoes the safety lock. Hurry Simon please hurry! Why can't my brother hear me or my mother or Jon's friends there are so many people in the house why can't they hear my screams. I scream louder trying to get away. I kick and hit him in the stomach I shove him away from me and I try to make a run for it. But then BANG!... nothing


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Simon's POV

"I'll be there in two minuets." I say running out of my house "Clary stay on the phone with me! Keep talking to me! I'm almost there!" two more blocks to go. I made a right turn I could see her house down at the end of the street,

"Simon please hurry-" I hear talking on other side of the phone. Her father is yelling at her and she's apologizing over and over again something about her not telling about something. I run faster knowing this wasn't right something was going very wrong. I still held the phone to my ear; I could hear Clary crying and yelling for help. I am almost at her driveway now; her mom is outside watching Jon and his friends play basketball on the driveway oblivious to what's going on inside. I run up the driveway pushing past Jace, Jon's best friend.

"Simon honey what's the rush?" Mrs. Morganson asked. I look up at her and notice everyone has turned their attention to me. I run over to where she's sitting and hand her the phone.

"Listen and you'll understand" I turn and run into the house to help my best friend. I hear footsteps behind me , I know they all heard what I did. We're all running up the stairs when I turn to the hall which leads to Clary's room. I'm almost at the door, I'm so close just one more step and … _Bang! _ That was a gun shot… I stop dead in my tracks. I hear Clary's mom let out a cry

"No! NO! My baby! Clary! CLARY!" she's sobbing hysterically she falls to the floor. I'm frozen in place I feel someone shove me aside. Jon runs to Clary's door and tries to open the door but it's locked.

"No! Clary! Someone help me open the damn door!" He's banging on the door and kicking it but nothing works. That's when I remember she always kept a spare key in the bathroom. I sprint down to the other end of the hall to where the bathroom was. I find the key in her make up bag, right where she told me she kept it. I run back to Jon and hand him the key. He shoves it in the lock and turns we hear a soft click indicating that the door was unlocked. Jon throws open the door, I see Clary laying on the bed motionless. Blood coats the covers and her shirt, and I run to her.

"Clary wake up! Wake up!" I shout at her holding her pale ghost white face in my hands. I put my forehead to hers praying she'll wake up. I put my fingers to her neck trying to find a pulse. I panic I can't find one I frantically search for it again and then I felt it. The faint beat of her heart, I almost cry tears of joy. I haven't lost her not yet at least. I look over at Jon who stood over his father, who was unconscious on the floor. Jon must have beaten the crap out of him when we first got in here. I turn to look at Mrs. Morganson who I watching me take Clary's pulse I nod to her as if to say she's alive.

"Call 911!" I shout to her, she gets up to get her phone out of her bedroom. Jon comes over to us and picks Clary up off the bed.

"There's not enough time for that get in the car now!" He says looking at his sister "MOM! Get the car going call the police to come pick up the worthless excuse of a father on the way to the hospital." They run down the stairs to the car and I hear them speed off to the hospital. That leaves me, Sebastian, Alec and Jace all standing in the hall not knowing what to do with ourselves…. And then I think I can't believe I never saw this… I'm her best friend I'm supposed to notice when things happen…. _But you didn't! You're such an awful friend… you'll be lucky if she lives to see tomorrow… _ The voice in my head tells me. I can't hold it together anymore I finally fall to the floor sobbing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jace POV

The shock of Clary being shot was still fresh in my mind. I can only imagine what was happening to her over the past few years… it sickens me. The image of the petit red head covered in blood haunts me. How did this happen? I should have noticed the change in her… but I didn't and now I could lose her forever… I did notice a change in her over the past 3 years but I ignored it… I should have done something, ANYTHING would have been better than nothing. Thinking back, her beautiful emerald eyes held so much pain and yet I did nothing. He knew from the moment they met she would be the death of him, he was wrapped tightly around her finger and even now nothing has changed… even after all these years. What happened to those days? Once upon a time, a long time ago, they kissed. He was a freshman and she was an 8th grader they were only a year apart but met in English class a year earlier, Clary was in excelled classes which is why they met in the first place. For 2 years after that they were attached at each others sides. I remember that kiss well… it happened in his mother's garden on Clary's 13th birthday, it was really sweet he took her out there to watch the midnight flowers bloom. It's something he will never forget. I guess now I know what separated us… I still believe that she's beautiful even with all the scars, internal and external, she has come to get.

"Jace... Jace!" I hear someone calling my name I look around and everyone is gone "Jace down here!" I look down the stairs and I see Simon, Alec, and Sebastian waiting for me.

"What?" I ask regaining my guarded attitude.

"Are you coming?" asked Sebastian

"Where?" I was completely clueless because I had been in my own world.

"To the hospital…" he answered.

"Oh yea ummm get in my car I'll drive us over there." We all head to my car. The ride to the hospital is dead silent; once we arrived we found Jon and his mom in the waiting room. Jon had a little blood in his pale blonde hair and on his shirt, Mrs. Morganson was sobbing with her head in her hands. Simon spoke before anyone of us could.

"How is she?" he said in a timid voice afraid to be told the same thing we all were dreading to hear.

"They won't let us see her. She's in surgery right now. I can't believe I didn't notice any of it. I can't believe Valentine would do this he was never like this…"

"BUT HE IS NOW!" yelled Jon "AND WE CAN'T LET HIM ANY WHERE NEAR HER OR ANY OF US FOR THAT MATTER!"

"Jon…" Mrs. Morganson said

"What?"

"Did… did you know this was happening… did he… did he hurt you too?" she finally asked tears in her eyes.

"No. I had no idea… and he never hurt me… he never cut me, he never burned me, he never did any of that to me. He only did that to Clary because he knows she can't fight back and win." Jon said with anger and sadness coating his voice.

"I…I" Simon stuttered

"You what Simon?" Mrs. Morganson asked

"She told me things at home weren't good… but I though that meant you and your husband were fighting. I had no idea. She never told me any thing about this only that she was getting sick of it… she called me today to say that she might…"

"MIGHT WHAT SIMON!?" I asked getting pissed off how could he have kept this a secret! I asked even though a part of me knew what the answer was while the other part begged and pleaded that it wasn't true.

"Might end it…" he said looking down. "That's why I was running to get to the house… I wanted to stop her from doing something she couldn't undo. I never imagined it would be because of this or that I would find my best friend so…so…" he stumbled to find the right words.

"Destroyed…" I said. Someone cleared their throat, and we all looked to where it had come from.

"Are you all here for Ms. Clarissa Morganson?" the doctor asked

"Yes" we all respond

"Clarissa is as ok as she can be in her condition…" The doctor started. "With that said we would like to run a few tests on her."

"What kind of tests?" Clary's mom asked

"Just some standard tests… and a few not so standard tests"

"What types of tests are needed?" asked Mrs. Morganson getting up off the chair she used to occupy. The doctor pulled her away from the group and started to talk to her about the tests, we couldn't hear what they were saying but I could tell Mrs. Morganson wasn't too happy about some of them. I started to fidget and Jon noticed, he walked over to where I stood away from the others, and Jon being my best friend knew something was really bothering me. I put my guard up again hoping he wouldn't ask about my earlier actions he opened his mouth to say something, but the last thing I expected him to say was what he said next.

"Do you like my sister?" He asked it so bold and forward I was at a loss for words…I finally was able to stutter out.

"You… you mean as… as like friends right?"

"No I mean more than friends, more like do you love her?"

"Umm" I tried to figure out how to handle this situation and to find the right thing to say.

"DOCTOR!" one of the nurses yelled "WE'RE LOSING HER!" The doctor ran down the hall, Mrs. Morganson tried to follow but a nurse stopped her from following and asked her to stay here. Mrs. Morganson fell to the floor sobbing; Jon went over to her and held her up, she hugged him like her life depended on it. I stood still for what felt like hours but only a few seconds could have passed, I turned and walked down the opposite hallway away from Clary's room. I stopped walking because I couldn't find the will to keep going anymore. I leaned back against the wall and sank to the floor I hugged my knees and hung my head, and I cried… I cried for the first time in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Clary POV

Darkness. Pure darkness. It's nice, peaceful; it feels like you're floating. I know I'm only hanging on by a thread, but I don't want to stay. I've be pushed past the point of breaking so many times. I've tried to get back on my feet but I can't take it. I'm going to let go so I can't be hurt anymore. I fall into nothingness my soul is pulled out of my body and I see me lying on the hospital bed, eyes closed looking peaceful for the first time in years. I see a bunch of nurses and doctors frantically trying to revive me. I shake my head because I'm no going back I refuse to go back to that life. I leave the room, I'm walking down the hall when I see my mom clinging to my brother tears flowing freely down her porcelain cheeks. She's whispering something over and over again.

"I'm sorry… I'm so so so sorry. Stay with us Clary please, please." My mom begged me to stay but she already lost me. My brother, Jon, was trying to hold it together but I could see he wasn't doing any better than mom was. I move over to where Simon was, I can see his eyes ringed with red as a sign that he had been crying. He was such a good friend. I love him I really do but not even that will make me stay. They'll be ok without me… I look up and see heaven. It's beautiful like a city made of glass, it shines. It's pulling me in and I will gladly follow it. But something is missing, something isn't quite right… I feel my heart pull me back away from the light, and I start walking down a hall away from everyone else. I walk, not knowing where my feet were taking me. I reach the middle of the abandoned hall. Except it's not entirely abandoned, someone sits with their head on their knees crying, Jace is sitting against the wall. He's crying but why? Why is he crying? Confused I move closer to him till I'm right in front of him and down to the level he is sitting at. I looked at him and my heart jumped, I missed the days were we would hang out, the summers full of laughter. He, believe it or not, was my friend before Jon's; we met in middle school during English. He's a year older than me but I was in excelled English. I met him and since then I have never stopped loving him. We used to spend everyday together and when he took me to watch the midnight flowers bloom he kissed me. My world couldn't have been more complete and happy. When I took him to my house for the first time things changed. He met my brother who was the same age as him and they found out they had a lot in common so eventually Jace and I separated… sad to say but he forgot about me when he met my brother, he chose to be popular over me… That's when my world started to crumble down. I lost the person who I depended on, who I loved, I lost my best friend. How could my life go from ser bliss and joy to pain and misery the next? Things got worse from there, my dad started beating me. I constantly felt hollow inside like there was nothing left thank god I met Simon because if I hadn't I think I would have died a long time before now. I was able to regain some hope that this would all get better, even though it didn't I'm still grateful for every one of them. I just wish that I could have told Jace that I still loved him even after all these years and that he will always be my best friend… I lean over Jace and kiss his cheek. I get up and turn back to beautiful heaven; I let it pull me forward. I smile for the first time in years, a true smile. Not a faked one not one that only brings temporary happiness, one that brings me complete and utter joy. I feel the pull getting stronger I look back once more to see my brother walk over to Jace. What? I hear him call Jace's name and sit down next to him. He stares at Jace as if analyzing the situation, Jace looks at my brother his eyes are red and puffy from tears that he had shed only moments before. I shrug and turn back to the place that will make me happy when I hear

"You love her don't you…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Clary POV

"You love her don't you?" My brother stated boldly. I turn around quickly, just in time to see Jace look up at Jon and say

"Yes…" his eyes hold so much passion and my heart breaks at the sight of him like this; so broken. It was at this moment that I decided I don't want to go, I want to stay. I try to fight back to my body, back to my family, back to life but the pull of the light is too strong. I'm being pulled closer and closer to heaven; I'm too close to go back. I fight harder which only results in me being pulled faster toward the city of glass above. I start to cry because I don't want to go; I don't want to leave now I want to stay more than anything. I can't stop the pull I look back at Jace and my brother. It's like looking down a dark tunnel and I'm getting farther and farther away from them. They are the only things left I see everything else is black; they'll be the last people I see before I'm dead for good. I shake my head as if begging for the pull to stop.

"NO!" I cry out "PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO DIE! PLEASE!" tears are running down my face. I look back at the light right in front of me. This is it; I'm not going to be able to come back. NO! I can't be pulled into that world I'm not ready to die I want to live! I am panicking, it's all too bright. I scream at the top of my lungs.

"STOP!" white light fills my vision… and then nothing….

Authors note:

OK soo I hope you liked it… sorry it's really short… it was my birthday yesterday so I didn't have a lot of time to think of something super long to write but I hope you liked this chapter. I'll post another chapter soon… possible today. So review if you would like to I'd greatly appreciate it. Oh and I forgot the disclaimer for all these chapters; I don't own Mortal Instruments or any of the characters. I just came up with this idea.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jon POV

"Yes." Jace said looking at me with so much emotion. I knew it, I've always known it I saw it the first time Clary brought him to our house. I know she loves him too in see it in her eyes when ever someone says his name or when ever someone talks about him she lights up. What happened to them that made them separate what could have happened that would make them become so distant? And then it hit me, I was the one who took Jace from her… I stole my sister's happiness form her.

"What?" asked Jace. Crap! Did I just say all that out loud? "What did you say?" Jace asked with increasing tension. I sigh; I guess I have to tell him.

"Clary loves you too… and I stole all her happiness when I became your friend. Dude I saw it the first time she brought you over to our house… her eyes sparkle when you're mentioned she loves you… and now… and now I'm sorry if it's too late for you to tell her how you feel… it's pretty much all my fault." I look down at the ground ashamed of myself.

"How do you know?" he asked me

"How do I know what?"

"How do you know it's your fault…? I feel like it's my fault for leaving her all those years ago."

"Maybe it's everyone's fault… I mean none of us noticed or did anything to find out what was wrong…" we sit in silence for a few seconds when an ear piercing scream echoes down all the halls. I know that scream… it's very familiar. CLARY! I get up and sprint down the hall, I hear Jace right behind me. We reach the waiting room where Simon sits frozen looking in the direction of my sister's room. It wasn't until now that I heard what Clary was screaming.

"STOP! PLEASE! I'VE BEEN GOOD I DIDN'T TELL! I DIDN'T TELL STOP!" My hear t broke and I walked over to where mom was standing. She looked in to Clary's room I did the same. I saw my baby sister crying cringing away from the male doctor she looked over to me and mom, she reached her hand for me as if reaching out for help. I put my hand on the window to show her I'm not going anywhere, she relaxes at the sight of my silent promise not to leave her alone. The doctor notices our little exchange and comes out of the room and asks me

"Could you come in here and calm her down please?"

"Um yeah sure." I respond. Once in the room I practically run to my sister

"JON!" she says grabbing me for a hug she doesn't let go of me because she's scared… scared I'll disappear on her. "Don't leave me." She whispers to me over and over again.

"I promise Clare-bear I won't leave you. I'll protect you I promise. He'll never hurt you again, not while I'm here." I held here while the doctors proceeded to work on her. She ended up asleep in my arms. And I whispered to her.

"I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Valentine POV

This is only the beginning… I sit and wait in this secluded room for the right time to take her last breath. _Idiots _I think to myself _they thought they saw the last of me… HA the fools!_ I smirk.

"Freedom truly is a wonderful thing…"


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone sooo I'm sorry this took so long to update but my computer decided to lose all of my other chapters and documents and the next chapter of this story which I spent 3 days typing… soo I'm sorry again and this is all I remember there was a lot more added to this but this is all I can remember… review if you would like…. But it would really make my day if I got a lot of reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the plot line

Chapter 8

Mrs. Morganson POV

I've never seen him like that… so furious. It's something I never want to see again, his handsome face marred with his anger and it made him ugly. I know he's out there still because I can feel it I know he's not locked away because then I would feel like Clary is safe but I don't feel that way. Chills run through me as if he was near but as I look around I find no trace of him; still I feel like he's watching and waiting for the right moment to take my daughter. I won't let him anywhere near her ever again he will not hurt her anymore.

God how could I have been so blind? How could I not see her pain? How could I miss the bruises and cuts and burns that mar her skin? How could I not see?

_Because you didn't care…_ a voice in my head said. I shook away the thought. Of course I care… she's my daughter. How could a mother not care about her own child? I would have noticed I was just busy with other things, which seem so unimportant compared to what Clary has been dealing with over the past… how many years? I never even asked or even thought of that till now… how many years has she been beaten by that man; that horrible creature who lived in the same house as us, who shared the same last name as us but no longer was one of us? How long? HOW LONG WAS IT?!

_You… You let this happen. All the bruises and cuts and burns inflicted upon her were you're fault! All the business trips and late nights at the studio were why he did this to her! You brought this on her and made her suffer! It's your fault she's in this hospital! IT'S ALL YOU FAULT!_

NO! It's Valentine's fault she's in here! He did this to our daughter! He put her in here! I did nothing!

_BUT THAT'S THE WORST PART! YOU DID NOTHING! NOTHING TO HELP HER NOTHING TO SAVE HER NOTHING AT ALL! AND THAT'S A HELL OF A LOT WORSE! CLARY THINKS NO ONE CARES ABOUT HER, HER BROTHER IS NEVER AROUND TO HELP HER FATHER BEATS HER AND HER OWN MOTHER DOESN'T CARE ENOUGH TO DO ANYTHING TO STOP HER HUSBAND FROM BEATING THEIR DAUGHTER. WHAT KIND OF A MOTHER ARE YOU?! _

I bow my head and cry into my hands. I have accept the facts and face the truth…

"It's all my fault…"

Clary POV

I awoke alone in my room. I looked around when I hear my brother talking to someone outside of my door. Curious about what he's talking about I try to listen in on the conversation.

"Just…her… you… forever." I could only make out parts of the conversation. The other person spoke and my heart started to race.

"What if… doesn't…. what…. now!?" it was unmistakably Jace, Jon was talking to Jace about something that obviously was a sour subject but it sounded kinda important by the way Jace's voice would rise and how Jon would replay with the same tone. I lean back on my pillows because I know I won't find anything else out and I start to daydream. I dream of painting pictures just like my mother and having them displayed in a gallery of my own.

I hear the door open but I keep my eyes closed. I don't want them to know I'm awake just yet. I am about to open my eyes when a hand caresses my cheek I keep my eyes closed and try to keep my breathing even. The shock of heat that went through my veins told me it was Jace. I always knew when he was near because it felt like my soul called out to his.

"I wish I could tell you how I feel… I wish I wasn't afraid to tell you" he whispered to me unaware that I was awake and listening to this heart felt confession. I wish I could look into his golden eyes and run my fingers through his golden hair he was like an angel, always surrounded in gold and warmth.

I put my hands up to my eyes and rub them before I open them and find that I'm looking right into Jace's eyes. His face in about 6 inches away and he's looking at me intently. It seemed like he was thinking about if I had heard what he said just moments before. He looks like he's about to say something really important when he decides against it.

"Hey…" he says still looking me in the eyes.

"Hey" I say smiling alittle

"Jace…" "Clary…" we both say at the same time.

"Clary I" he starts to say but I cut him off

"Shh" I say "I really need to tell you something…" he nods his head

"Go on I promise I won't interrupt" he smiles

"Okay well I think I need to tell you because for one I think you should know and secondly I almost died and I don't know if that's why it seems really important to make me want to tell you immediately but regardless I have kept this inside of me for years and… and I'm rambling on aren't I?" he just nods and laughs alittle. "Okay I'm just gonna say it…" I take a deep breath "I think I love you."

He looks shocked and believe me I would be too if I were in his place. I rush on to explain myself.

"Well you see it all started when we met in English class 4 years ago I only had a crush on you and then we started hanging out and I started to fall in love I think… and even after we separated as friends I continued to fall in love with you I had no control over how I feel. When I died for that short amount of time I couldn't stop thinking about you and how I never told you how I felt about you and I guess because I was thinking about you so much my spirit when to where you were and I saw you and Jon sitting in that hallway talking about I was screaming to let me live because I didn't want to leave with out having said any of this to you and I'm sorry this is really shocking to hear…" I was talking at like a mile a minute and he was looking at me as if I've lost my mind.

Jace took my hands looked me in the eye and said… nothing. He just stared at me for a minuet and then two. And the whole time I could see the wheels in his head working, his thoughts flying everywhere as if he was trying to come to a conclusion, a question I didn't know about. His eyes gave away nothing about what he was thinking and it was starting to freak me out. Did he think I'm crazy? Did he lie to Jon about liking me… did he lie to me?

"Clary, baby, you've had a rough day I think you need to lay down…" he says. No I can't lie down I need to explain myself… wait a minuet did he just call me baby? He only has ever called his girlfriends that… "Get some rest I'll be here when you wake up I won't leave I promise."

He sat at the side of my bed still holding my hand. I wanted to tell him how I felt, I wanted to yell at him to listen but he said he promised he would stay he promised to be here… I felt my eyes begin to close as if I couldn't keep them open anymore; I soon slipped into a peaceful sleep.

Valentine POV

I walk down the hall toward the room where my pathetic daughter rested. She would regret that call for help; I'll make her regret it. She will pay for this and she will pay heavily for this mistake. I walk up to the window of her room to find she is asleep but she's not alone… that golden haired brat is with her. DAMN IT! Fury fills me and I punch the wall behind me and kick the line of chairs. GOD DAMN HER! HOW DARE SHE HOW DARE SHE DISOBEY ME!

I try to calm down… this is just a simple complication in my grand plan. I turn back to the window and watch them for only a minuet. I am about to turn and leave when I feel a presence behind me, I face them and smile.

"Hello my son."

"Hello father" he says smiling

"Will you help me with my plan? You are still on my side are you not?" I ask questioning his loyalty to me.

"Of course father. I would never betray you." I smirk, turn and walk away.

"And so it begins…" I say smiling as I walk further and further away.


	9. Chapter 9

Heyy so sorry for the late update it was finals week so it was crazy! But anyway back to the story sorry it's short… hope you enjoy! R and R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own mortal instruments but I DO own this plot line!

Chapter 9

Jon POV

I just saw my father… he stood outside of my sisters room watching her, when he turned to leave he smirked and said 'And so it begins'… what could that mean? Ugh… I don't know what to do anymore…

Mrs. Morganson POV

"You have to find him! He can't go free! Please he's done horrible things to my daughter he needs and deserves to be behind bars! I will not stand for this, I admit I've been a horrible mother for the past few years but that's all going to change and I'm starting with you going out there to find him!" The cop stared at me like I was crazy but I didn't care, he didn't know what it was like to walk into the beating of their own child, watch her bleed and watch the life slowly leave her body.

"Mam. I can assure you we are trying our very best to find your husband but we can't guarantee we will find him anytime soon." He was silent for a second before speaking again. "Is your daughter awake? We would like to get her testimony and record her point of view of the incident."

"She's sleeping." I reply looking towards her room paranoid about HIM sneaking in and hurting her again. "You can see her when she wakes up." The officer nods and turns toward the elevator to leave.

"He will be caught mam." He says with one last look at me. Once he's gone I can't help but feel like I know him… his eyes seemed so familiar…


	10. Chapter 10

Ok I know I'm awful for not updating and I'm soooooooooo SORRY! I've been a bit busy and I know that's no excuse but I will update now sooooooo sorry for the wait but here's Chapter 10! Hope you guys enjoy! R&R! PLEASE!

Disclaimer: I don't own IM but I do own this idea aka plot line!

Previously on Help Me Fix You:

_I knew they would find each other eventually… from the moment they became friends I knew, I knew they would become something more. Jace loves her it was obvious because the way he was gentle to her and how he didn't wear a mask around her. And her eyes just sparkle and she always becomes more alive around when he is around. She's not afraid of him, she doesn't flinch when he touches her face to move her curls out of her eyes, she relaxes into his embrace when he holds her it's truly a wonderful sigh to see… I watch him place a kiss on her forehead. I decide she's in good hands so I walk back to the waiting room where I see Jon as pale as a ghost._

"_Jon what's wrong?" ask concerned. He snaps his head up at the sound of my voice._

"_Nothing…. Nothing at all mom." I look at him , really look at him, something's not right… Jon has this glint in his eye that doesn't give me a good feeling… he quickly walks away from me… something is up with my son and I'm going to find out what it is. _

Chapter 10

JacePOV

Clary slept in my arms for about 2 hours till she started to stir. She looked so cute with her face all scrunched up as she started to wake her hands that held my shirt tightened as if she was afraid I wouldn't be here when she awoke.

"Please stop!" She mumbled in her sleep "Why do you do this to me?! Stop!" Her voice rose as she continued to speak. "Why…" she whispered at the end, I pulled her tighter against me. She stiffened as if I was going to hurt her but she soon relaxed as she subconsciously realized I wasn't the one that was going to hurt her. We sat like this for a few minuets; silence covering the room.

"Jace…" I look down expecting to see Clary awake but to my surprise she was still asleep "I love you… don't leave me again please…" she mumbled. My heart broke and was filled with joy at the same time… she loves me but she thinks I'll leave her again… that's never happening again I will stay by her side till the end and I'm going to make sure she knows that. When she said she loved me earlier I thought she might have been confused but if she still says it in her subconscious then it has to be true.

While I was having this internal battle over whether she does in fact love me I can't help but think _Why are you questioning this_!? _You love her… I love Clary Morganson…_

"You what?!" I hear and look down at Clary her eyes wide and shocked… but I didn't… say anything… unless…. Oh by the angel I didn't just say that out loud!

"Yes Jace you did…" I did it again? Crap!

"Is it true?" Clary asks me "Do you really love me?" Well now's a better time than any I mean I already said it out loud so why not just tell her how I feel

"Clary I love you and I have since we met… I just haven't been able to admit it… but yes I love you." she's looking up at me with a smile on her face.

"I love you too Jace." I smiled and just had to make a witty comment

"Well of course you do who wouldn't love this" I say looking into her eyes. She laughs and smacks my shoulder

"You're so full of yourself Jace." She says back

"But you love me anyway!" I say smirking

"Maybe I'll reconsider" she says back with playfulness to her voice

"You'll never find anything better than this babe." I say leaning closer to her

"I bet I could…" she says leaning in too

"Is that a threat?"

"Nope…" she trails off when she realizes how close we are, so close our lips are just centimeters apart…

OK sorry its short but that's all I could write for now I promise I won't keep you waiting as long for the next update!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey soo I'm so sorry I haven't updated its been super busy with reviewing for finals and a break up and just a bunch of high school drama and family members passing away its been really crazy! Again I'm sooo sorry now onto the story…. R&R if you wish but I would love it if you did!

Disclaimer: I don't own TMI Cassandra Claire does I own the plot though! I claim that haha….. yaaaa sooo not onto chapter 11!

Chapter 11

Clary POV

"Maybe I'll reconsider" she says back with playfulness to her voice

"You'll never find anything better than this babe." Jace says leaning closer to her

"I bet I could…" I say leaning in too

"Is that a threat?"

"Nope…" I trail off when I realize how close we are, so close our lips are just centimeters apart…

_BAM! _The door opens and Jon walks in taking in the scene before him.

"Were you about to kiss?" he asks smirking "I'm sorry did I interrupt something!" he laughs at me and Jace's burning red faces.

"JON! GET OUT OF HERE!" I shout at him

"Oh come on baby sis you know I'm just kidding…"

"Whatever Jon just get lost." I say angry at him for interrupting what I've been waiting for to happen since I met Jace! He left mumbling to himself. I'm sorry about him…."

"Its okay I know how he is…" Jace said looking me in the eyes "Can we pick up were we left off? He continues smirking that cocky and incredible cute smirk that's always on his face.

"Where did we leave off I can't seem to remember… would you mind showing me?" I say leaning in a little closer to him.

"We were closer" he replies "right about here to be exact." We were right where we ended before Jon interrupted.

"Ah I remember now." Smiling I close the remaining distance between us and kiss him softly. Electricity shot through me and I smiled against his lips breaking the kiss.

"Did you feel that too?" he asked quietly

"I most certainly did." I leaned in and pecked a kiss to his lips once more.

Jon POV

I'm so conflicted. I have no idea what I should do, what's right and what's wrong? I feel like I've lost all control around me. This side of me has always been a secret, always in the dark, under lock and key to be exact. My father has opened the door to this side of me and I can't stop now… I know what path I'm going to take I smirk and sigh in satisfaction. I walk down to a deserted hallway and take my phone out. I dial a familiar number and press call, on the second ring he picks up.

"Son" my father says I can hear the smile in his voice

"Meet me in the abandoned church in 20 min." I smirk back and end the call. I walk towards the elevator thinking to myself.

"_You know what they say… Like father like son." _

OOOOOOOKKKAAAY so that's this chapter pretty intense at the end…. Sooo ya review please I'm hoping for atleast 5 reviews before I update again and I will try to update more often!


End file.
